Niff drabbles (no matter how many of those already exist)
by Amiste
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles/one-shots that pop up in my mind. rated M because I'm not sure if I'll ever write smut. maybe. IDK.
1. breaks can be brief

His lips, his hair, his eyes, his smiles. They were stuck in Jeff's memory. The words coming from his lips. His hair, messed up from his hand running through it in frustration. His eyes, the fire and anger in them. His smiles, which Jeff would never be privileged to see again. Nick had ran out of their dorm room, telling him he'd come back to get his stuff later. It was over, Jeff was stupid enough to lose the love of his life. One of his greatest talents: Losing everything he lived for, everything he loved.

Tears kept running down Jeff's cheeks, but he let them be. It felt as if he had ripped his own hart out and given it to Nick, and then purposefully made him crush it. He got up after what felt like hours of sobbing, starting to pack Nick's stuff for him. He couldn't make Nick stay in this room for longer than he wanted. Nick probably didn't even want to see his face. The crying got him a head ache, but he continued packing Nick's stuff. He needed to get this done before he lay down and cried himself to sleep. He wrote a small note saying 'I'm sorry, I'll be here, waiting, if you ever decide you want me back. All my love, Jeff.' and put it on the bags he had packed for Nick.

After he was done, he pulled out one of Nick's old hoodies and put it on. He remembered all the fights him and Nick had over the hoodies, Nick planning on throwing them away and Jeff always saving them from the trash. Nick would always roll his eyes when he put one of them on, tell him he looked silly in those way too small and old clothes. He sunk down on his bed after stealing Nick's pillow of his bed, pressing it against his chest and sobbing quietly. After a while, he fell asleep, his eyes red and puffy and tear tracks on his cheeks.

The next morning he woke up with an arm around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back. He turned slightly to see Nick, laying next to him, eyes red and puffy as if he had cried a lot the day before, but his lips were curved into a smile. Jeff curled back into the arms of the love of his life, and went back to sleep, a content smile appearing on his face as well.


	2. Notes just ain't enough

Prompt: okay ^_^ um... Nick iis in love with Jeff and keeps leaving notes on his bed, and jeff thinks it's someone else, but then catches nick writing them in class one day. happy ending or not it's your choice :)

It had been going on for weeks now. Every tuesday afternoon, after classes, Jeff would get back from class and there would be a note waiting for him on his bed. The messages on them vary from things the author seems to love about Jeff to simple things his admirer noticed him doing lately. The messages are signed of with a simple 'all my love, angel'. It flatters Jeff, and it makes him feel loved, so he keeps all the notes in an old shoe box on his shelf. His roommate and best friend Nick teased him with it all the time, but Jeff doesn't care. He just wished it was Nick who wrote the messages, and he imagines Nick whispering them in his ear, telling him he's beautiful and calling him angel.

In reality, Jeff suspects either Trent or that new warbler guy whose name he never manages to remember. Trent would probably do it out of friendship, because he knows how low Jeff's self-esteem is. And the other guy stares at him during practise. A lot.

Either way, Jeff can't wait to get back to his and Nick's dorm room that day. Trent holds him back after maths, but the blonde doesn't really listen to what he's saying. When they were done, he ran back to his and Nick's shared dorm, grabbing the note of his bed. It read:

"Gosh, you're so cute, angel. I guess that's a bit blunt, but you've been bouncing up and down the hallways all day, almost as if you're excited there'll be a note waiting for you when you get that's silly. You probably just think I'm a creep, and a stalker. I guess I am, in a way. I just can't stay away from you. You mesmerise me, intoxicate me and keep making fall in love with you over and over again, and you don't even know what you're doing. Await notes more often, beautiful. I could write a novel about you. All my love angel."

Jeff squealed a little and reread the note. He hugged the note to his chest, before getting up and putting it in the shoe box along with the others. He sighed happily, even though he didn't have any feelings for the writer of these notes. His heart was Nick's, after all. Said boy walked into their dorm a few minutes later, smiling at Jeff dreamy face. "I take it today's note was awesome?" Jeff rolled his eyes at Nick's mockingly dreamy tone. "It was very flattering. Apparently my admirer thinks I'm cute when I'm all weird and bouncy in excitement." He couldn't help but let a big smile grow on his face. Nick rolled his eyes as well, and both boys went back to their normal afternoon activities.

The next day in Geometry class Jeff was staring out the window, wondering how many notes he'd get now, and when. He knew he was kind of obsessed with the messages, but they were so sweet and romantic. And with the addition of Jeff's vivid imagination making Nick read the words to him... He turned to glance at Nick, seeing him scribble on a small piece of paper furiously. He peeked over Nick's shoulder to read it, watching as Nick wrote down the last sentence: "All my love angel."

Nick was gone the moment the bell rang, and when Jeff wanted to run after him Sebastian blocked his path. He opened his mouth to say something but Jeff rudely cut him of by shouting "SORRY GOTTA GO MAKE OUT WITH MY NOT-SO-SECRET ADMIRER" which startled him long enough for Jeff to slip past him and sprint towards his dorm room. Nick just opened the door to slip out just as Jeff wanted to go in. He quickly pulled him back in, pushing down on his bed and straddling his lap so it was impossible for the brunet to get away. He reached for the note that was on his bed, thrusting it into Nick's hand before cuddling into his chest. "Read." He ordered. It was silent for a while, and he almost started second-guessing himself until he heard the soft sound of unfolding paper. _"Dear Jeff. Today's note will be the last I ever write. Don't be sad, it's not because I stopped loving you, although I doubt you'll be sad at all. I love you, Jeff, always have and probably always will, but that's not the point. Every time you look so happy when you receive my notes, almost as if you crave the attention."_ There was a small pause, almost as if Nick didn't want to read more_. "I can give you all the attention you want. But not like this. Let me kiss you and hold you, Jeff. Let me love you properly. I almost can't believe myself but... Come look for me in the Warbler Common room. Come look for me, and I promise to love you properly. If you're not there before 5, I'll take the hint. I won't bother you anymore. Hopefully, I'll see you there, angel. All my love angel. y-your Nicky."_ Jeff felt the muscles under his cheek tighten, and he softly ran his fingers over them. "I don't think there's anyone in the common room. I think I'll just stay here, with you." He mumbled softly. Nick just laughed.

When Jeff got home on his and Nick's 5th anniversary he was surprised Nick wasn't there yet. It was late, and after Jeff's concert the brunet had gone straight home, claiming he had to set up a surprise. Tired, Jeff went to the bedroom. He let himself fall on the bed, only to sit up again after noticing the small note on his pillow. He opened it quickly, and it said: _"Please read this out loud, it's necessary for my timing. I love you, Jeffie. Happy 5th anniversary, you were absolutely awesome today. But, you probably already know that. Do you remember the notes I used to give you, angel? Do you remember how we got together? Let's take this next step the same way we started. Jeffrey Robert Sterling," _A voice came from behind him, saying the last few words with him. "Will you marry me?" He turned to see Nick, holding out a little box with the most beautiful ring the blonde had ever seen. He was tearing up, and all he could do was reach out and fall into the brunet's arms, attacking his lips. When they pulled away for breath, Nick slid the ring on his finger, kissing it softly. "I love you."


	3. forever is sealed today

Jeff was nervously waiting for Kurt to give him the sign to start walking down the aisle. Today was the day, today he would get married to the love of his life, Nick Duval. Soon they would be Mr. and Mr. Sterling-Duval. He smiled happily, shocked when Kurt told him to go. He walked into the other room, eyes searching Nick's. He made his way down the aisle, eyes scanning Nick's body (and god, did he look attractive in that tux) his smile growing broader. He finally reached Nick, holding out his hand for him to take.

An entire conversation was held the second their eyes met, small praises of 'I missed you' and 'you look beautiful' flashing back and forth. Jeff broke their eye contact to pay attention to the priest, saying his vows when needed, and listening to Nick's with tears in his eyes. Finally, they put on each others rings, and Jeff felt like his face was going to split in two with how much he was smiling. The priest told them they could kiss, and Jeff didn't know who moved first, but Nick's lips where on his in an instant and he had /missed/ his fiancé-now-husband last night when Kurt had forced them apart because it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding. The kiss was soft, and way too short, and as soon as they pulled away Jeff noticed everyone was clapping for them. He smiled brightly at Nick, pulling him towards the doors to the hall were the reception was held.

After a hell of a lot of handshakes and hugs, they finally had some time to do more than just smile at each other. "Hey." Jeff whispered, as Nick pulled him closer and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Jeff's shoulder. "Hi." He heard Nick mumble softly. He wrapped his arms around Nick's, sighing happily. "Did you sleep well last night?" Jeff asked, turning his head to kiss Nick's temple softly. He heard Nick sigh too, whispering in his ear. "No, I missed you too much. I'm spoiled to sleep with my better half each and every night." Jeff laughed quietly, looking up as Kurt walked towards them. "You guys ready for your opening dance?" He said. Jeff could feel Nick tense slightly, and he chuckled. "Come on, babe." He whispered, pulling Nick with him towards the dance floor. He put his arm around Nick's waist and held the other one, waiting for Nick to get in position as well before they started the opening dance. His husband looked kind of nervous at first, but eventually relaxed into Jeff's arms as the blonde spun them around the dance floor. Other people started to join in, until the slow song ended and the music became more upbeat. Jeff pulled Nick to the side of the dance floor, smiling at him. Nick grinned back pulling Jeff in for a kiss and whispering "That wasn't that bad." making Jeff laugh. "You were a great dance partner, Nicky. But waltz isn't really your thing." He laughed a little harder as Nick held him close and buried his head in his shoulder, blushing. "I told you we should've danced something else." Jeff giggled softly, turning his head when he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was his sister, Jenna, and brother Josh. They were twins, and the most annoying of his siblings. "May I have this dance?" Jenna asked, while Josh held his hand out for Nick to take. Jeff just smiled at Nick, taking Jenna's hand and pulling her with him, and he saw Nick walk with Josh. They started dancing, Jeff laughing and Jenna giggling as they spun around. Occasionally, his and Nick's eyes would meet, and Jeff could see him becoming more and more comfortable with dancing with Josh. After a while, Jenna pulled Jeff of the dance floor, and the blonde man went to get a drink. After a while, he felt someone tapping his shoulder again, and this time it was Nick, who was smiling brightly. "You disappeared..." The brunet said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist from behind. Jeff leaned into him, taking another sip from his drink. "I was thirsty, and you were dancing with Josh, love." He felt Nick hum against his shoulder, and he smiled happily.

After a lot more songs and dancing Jeff's siblings told them they would have to leave to catch their airplane soon. They drove back home quickly, changing into something more comfortable but still chic before leaving for the airport, getting on the short plane flight to Puerto Rice for their honeymoon.


	4. these wings are made to fly

Jeff sighed, walking into his shared dorm. His roommate and boyfriend Nick wouldn't be back for another half an hour, and it was warm in the room. Jeff pulled of his blazer and dress shirt, revealing his big white wings, before changing into more comfortable pants and keeping a shirt close, so he wouldn't have to get up before Nick came back. He never walked around the dorm shirtless when Nick was around, he always had to hide his wings.

The white feathery things on his back had caused him problems more than once. Summer was a hell, since he couldn't take his shirt of outside of his house, which is why he usually went to his uncle's farm in Colorado. His family knew about his wings, hell, his mom and granddad had them too, so he could practise flying in the fields and shirts were needless. He always missed his friends though, no matter how often they texted and skyped and Nick would call him every week, just to hear his voice. Nick. His wings even held back their relationship, because no matter how much Jeff wanted to, they could never do more than heated make out sessions, with clothes. Because Jeff couldn't take of his stupid shirt. He sighed, put on some music and danced around his dorm, sometimes serious and sometimes goofily. He didn't notice Nick walking in, too caught up in the beat and how good it felt to dance with his wings fluttering behind him, moving with the rest of his body. He heard a gasp, and he spun around quickly, his wings folding behind him so they appeared smaller.

Nick was standing in the door opening. Crap. Nick knew, Nick saw his wings, he would think Jeff was a freak and dump him and switch rooms because Jeff was weird and dumb and why would Nick ever date a freak like him? He would move on, find someone normal and better than Jeff. He could feel himself tear up, and he saw Nick move closer through his tears, until he felt arms wrap around him. "God, you're beautiful." He heard Nick whisper, and he broke down into sobs, hiding his face in Nick's shoulder as the brunet stroked his back comfortingly. He heard him whisper softly in his ear, things like 'I love you' 'They're beautiful' and sometimes 'It's okay, please stop crying Jeffie'. When Jeff calmed down and the sobs turned into soft sniffles, he felt Nick steering him into the direction of his bed, pulling Jeff into his lap as they sat down, Nick leaning against the headboard. The blonde rested his head against Nick's shoulder, looking up at him through his lashes. "Why are you not freaking out?" He whispered, drawing circles on Nick's chest. The brunet sighed, his hand reaching up to stroke his hair. "Because you always reminded me of an angel… It just seems kind of logic you would have wings as well… That's weird, isn't it?" He sighed, Jeff shaking his head. "I'm fine with that. Way better than freaking out." He murmured, only half joking. He heard Nick chuckle, his chest rising and falling under Jeff's cheek while Nick's lips pressed onto his hair softly. "So…" He heard Nick murmur, hearing the smile in his voice. "Anything I should know about these wings so I don't accidently upset or hurt you?" Now it was Jeff's turn to laugh, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist. "Just be careful, just because you don't see them doesn't mean they're not there." Jeff said, demonstrating how they became invisible when he folded them completely on his back, picking up Nick's hand and putting it on his left wing, eliciting a small gasp from Nick. Jeff smiled softly, looking up at him, Nick's eyes shifting from his to his hand, which seemed to dangle in thin air, a few inches from Jeff's shoulder blade. Nick pulled his hand away, settling it on Jeff's lower back. "Can you… can you make them appear again?" He asked, biting his lip. Jeff nodded, spreading his wings wide before letting them rest on his back, not folded but not spread either. Nick shifted Jeff so he was straddling his lap, reaching behind him and stroking the soft feathers with his fingertips as Jeff melted into his embrace, resting his head on Nick's chest. Jeff hummed softly, enjoying Nick's gentle touches. No one had ever touched his wings before, besides his mom, and that was when he was still a lot younger. They stayed like that for a while, Nick perfectly content with just stroking Jeff's wings. Nick's touches were soft, sometimes stroking down his back as well, making Jeff shiver. After a while, Nick whispered softly: "Is that why we never went past… you know…" And Jeff could practically hear him blush. Jeff smiled, his boyfriend was adorable. He looked up at him, kissing the corner of his mouth happily. "Basically." He said, smiling brightly. His mind was still catching up on the past events, about Nick knowing but not being disgusted by him at all. Nick cuddled him the rest of the afternoon.

A few weeks later Jeff told the warblers, with Nick's help. It was silent as they gaped at his wings, until Thad awkwardly asked if he could fly. The rest of warbler practise was spent asking Jeff questions, some awkward and some making Jeff giggle, and Nick laugh with him. When he walked out the room he heard Nick talk to Blaine, the curly haired lead singer laughing and he heard Nick say: "Well, I told you my roommate was an angel." Resulting in louder laughs from Blaine, while Jeff smiled and thought back at Nick's awkward stuttering and jaw-stuck look the first time they met. Nick saw him smiling at him and winked, making Jeff giggle and go back to putting on his shirt and blazer, which he had removed to show his wings. Nick wrapped his arms around him from behind, and Jeff leaned back into his arms. They were alone in the common room. "That went well." Jeff sighed, turning his head to kiss Nick's cheek. Nick hummed against Jeff's shoulder, the vibrations making him shiver and close his eyes. "How about that make out session I promised you earlier?" The brunet murmured, making Jeff grin. "Let's go." He said, pulling Nick towards their dorm.


	5. it ain't a job if you love doing it

Jeff loved his job, absolutely loved it. He loved crawling into a character and becoming a completely different person, he loved seeing his co-workers changing and becoming their character. He'd auditioned so often, played a few small roles in movies and tv-shows, until he got a role as a main character on a new tv-show. He fell into a routine, going to the same set all the time, decorating his dressing room, which he shared with Nick Duval, his co-star. They became friends quite quickly, having the same interest in movies and a similar music taste, they spend most time in between scenes watching movies or dancing and singing around the room like goofballs. Soon they ended up hanging out of set as well, going over to each other's houses for movie marathons and sometimes live streams.

The only problem with that was that Jeff fell hopelessly in love with the brunet.

Jeff still loved his job. He loved the fact that the writers made his character fall in love with Nick's, so now he could stare endlessly at the back of his head like a love-struck teenager. It wasn't weird. It was his job, and Jeff loved doing it. It was like everything was turned around: Like he could be himself when playing a scene and had to act the rest of the time. But it was okay, he was good at it. He loved it.

Until Nick's character started having feelings for Jeff's too. And they had scenes were Nick would be staring back at him, and it was moments like that when Jeff was so, so glad he had other people to do his hair and dress him and put on his make-up, because maybe, just maybe, Nick would see Jeff could be kind of beautiful too. He let himself dream about it, dream about Nick taking him back to their dressing room, sitting him down on their couch and hesitantly telling him that he loved him, in that same nervous tone he had used when he told him he was gay that first day on set. He dreamed about Nick's arms around him, holding him at night the way he let Jeff snuggle into him during scary movies he actually didn't really enjoy until they were over. He dreamed about Nick loving him too.

So when Jeff read today's script, he almost freaked out. A kissing scene. They had to do a kissing scene, and Nick would have to kiss him, and Jeff would have to kiss back, and it would be sweet and loving and perfect. And filmed, done over and over a few times, and they would have to laugh in between and probably joke about how the other was the best kisser ever and it would be so hard. So when he came to the set and the director, an Asian guy called Wes, approached him to tell him the scene was due tomorrow instead, part of Jeff was glad. But a part of him wondered if Nick had needed time to get ready to kiss him, even if it was just for a scene, and he walked to their dressing room deep in thought. Nick was already there, reading a book on the couch. Jeff sighed, walking past him and dropping his backpack on the table on his side of the room. Nick looked up at him, smiling. "Hey, Jeffie." Jeff smiled back, Nick always made him happy, no matter what. "Hi. Have you heard our kissing scene was moved?" Nick nodded, blushing slightly. He looked so cute when he blushed… "Yeah… Wes told me. Are you alright? You look a little tired?" That could be true, since Jeff was so nervous last night he couldn't really sleep. "I know, I couldn't sleep. Headache." Nick nodded, turning back to his book. Jeff took out his iPad, sitting down next to Nick and going through his twitter for a while until he got bored. He looked up at Nick, smiling at the look on his face as he read, frowning a little in concentration. His hair was falling into his face a little, as far as that's possible with Nick's hair, which looked adorable. He looked up at Jeff, sensing he was staring at him, and frowned a little deeper. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, wiping over his face while asking it. Jeff laughed, shaking his head and blushing lightly. "No, I was just thinking you need a haircut." He joked. Nick chuckled, nudging his arm playfully. "I'm bored, entertain me?" Jeff asked, pouting slightly. Sighing, Nick looked at him, shaking his head. "Why do I always need to entertain you?" He joked in revenge. "I brought the new Iron Man movie, have you seen it yet?" He asked, getting up and searching through his bag before pulling it out, along with the Batman series. "Saw it in the cinema, but can we watch it? Please?" Jeff used his puppy dog eyes, smiling brightly when Nick moved to put the movie on. When Nick sat down again, Jeff hugged him quickly, mumbling a quick 'thanks' before focusing on the screen. They were sitting on their couch together as they watched, Jeff's legs on the coffee table in front of them and his head resting on Nick's shoulder as they watched. Halfway into the movie Jeff's eyes started drooping and he yawned slightly, fighting to stay awake. No random middle of the day naps for him. He fell asleep anyway, missing the end of the movie. And missing Nick kissing his forehead softly when he noticed he was asleep.

Jeff woke up from someone shaking him softly, whispering in his ear that he had to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up a little straighter, looking at Nick. The brunet smiled at him, shaking his head. "You should go to bed earlier." He teased, running a hand through Jeff's messy hair. "That's strong coming from you, mister I-go-to-bed-at-three-am." Jeff answered, sighing. "We have to put on our costumes and get to make-up, Jeffie. We start filming at twelve." They both had been early since they thought they would film their kissing scene first, but since that was rescheduled they had about two hours off. Now, filming would be starting again. He got up quickly, going to his side of the room and looking at the clothes their stylists had put up for him. There was a light blue button-up, with a purple-ish tie with flowers and skinny jeans, which was weird, his character usually dressed a little fancier. Especially since they would be filming a date. With Nick. It was the scene before the kiss, and a very romantic one. Lots of hand holding and a romantic dinner and stuff… So now Jeff was dressing up for that. When he was done, they walked to hair and make-up together, sitting down in the always fancy chairs and allowing the stylists to do their job. Jeff closed his eyes as the stylists swarmed around him, one doing his hair and the other his make-up. After they were done, he got up, noticing Nick was already gone and walking towards the set, seeing no one was there. No technicians, no Wes, no cameramen. Nick stood in the middle of the restaurant set, smiling nervously. "Surprise." He said softly, fiddling with his hands slightly. "Would you like to join me on this date? A real date?" Nick asked, holding out his hand for Jeff to take. The blonde hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward and taking Nick's hand with a small smile. Nick let him more towards one of the tables in the back of the set, and a waiter popped out from the 'kitchen', just like in a real restaurant.

The rest of the date went exactly the same, the waiter coming out at the right moments and serving them lunch while Nick and Jeff talked, Nick admitting he'd liked Jeff for ages but never dared to say anything until their characters started crushing on each other and Nick realised he just _needed_ to be with Jeff. So he got the whole cast and crew to help him setting this up. "So, we're not filming an actual date?" Jeff asked, pouting a little. "Yes we are, but tomorrow, right before our kissing scene." He answered, chuckling. They finished their food, and Nick lead him back to their dressing room, telling him filming started in an hour.

Jeff quickly walked into their dressing room, putting on the real costume quickly and sitting down at their couch with a small sigh. Nick came in, putting on his actual costume as well before sitting next to him. "So…" The brunet started, and Jeff smiled at him. "This was fun." He said, finishing Nick's sentence. "We should go on dates more often." Nick just smiled at him, leaning in a little until their faces were close, and Jeff leaned in to connect their lips.

Yes, Jeff definitely _loved _his job.


	6. When all connection is lost

Weird.

Jeff had never thought he could be so affected by losing his internet connection.

Maybe it was because over the past year, it had been his only place to hide and be himself. No one minded that he self-harmed, while his own family was disgusted by it and forced him to hide it. They didn't ask him to stop. They just didn't want to _see_ the cuts, so they could act like nothing was wrong. On the internet, people asked him to stop. Helped him in his fight against it, supported him when he relapsed. It had been nearly a year. Nearly a year since he'd last cut, the anniversary less than a week away.

Jeff wasn't sure he would make it.

His connection was gone. Without the internet, he had no way of contacting the small group of friends he'd met on there. They couldn't help him now. He was alone again.

Even worse, he had promised Nick. Nick, the sweet brunet who always congratulated him on the smallest of victories and talked him through his worst moments. He'd promised to skype him every time it got bad, every time the urge came back, and now he couldn't. Because he had no internet connection. Not the smallest of signals.

He was laying on his bed, sobbing quietly and checking his laptop every other minute to see if it was better yet. He'd checked everything, the internet router, everything he could think of, but none of the devices in their house had any signal.

After five minutes, he was downright sobbing, but none of his family members came in to check on him. Of course not. They didn't care, not one bit. He almost wanted to give up. Just go to the bathroom and cut himself, relieve himself of the pain and loneliness for a moment. Watch the small drops of blood drip down his wrist.

He stayed on his bed though, laying next to his laptop, afraid he'd miss the connection coming back if he'd leave. He faintly heard the bell ringing through his sobs, his mother hurrying to the door to open it. He didn't pay attention anymore, it wouldn't be for him anyway. He didn't have any friends who would want to visit him.

A few minutes later, the door to his bedroom opened. Probably one of his siblings who wanted him to shut up so their guests wouldn't hear him sob like a baby. The door closed again, confusing Jeff a little, and he curled himself into a ball, hiding his face. They would leave soon enough and leave him alone.

The bed dipped when the other person sat down, a hand coming down on Jeff's back rubbing soft comforting circles. A soft voice called his name, asking him to look up several times, but Jeff refused to listen. Eventually, the other person tilted his head up by his chin, and he looked up.

What he saw surprised him more than anything. Nick was sitting on his bedside. _Nick_. Wiping away his tears carefully and smiling shyly at him. "H-hey." The brunet stuttered softly, pulling Jeff closer and hugging him. "N-Nick…" Jeff mumbled, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck and breathing in his smell for the first time. "W-what are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked, confused. Nick lived in Florida, in Miami. What the hell was he doing in Lima, Ohio?

"You didn't show up for our weekly Skype conversation, and you'd promised you'd be there this afternoon. And you didn't post anything for _hours_, and didn't answer any of the messages I send you. I was worried." The brunet mumbled, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder. "That doesn't explain how you magically got here all the way from Florida." Jeff answered, melting into Nick's warm embrace as the brunet pulled him even closer. "I don't live in Florida. Who told you that?" Nick asked, leaning back to look at him. "You did." Jeff said, frowning. "You gave me your address in Miami, Florida, so I could send you a Christmas card." Nick chuckled, shaking his head. "That's my dad's address, because I stayed with him over Christmas, remember? My mom lives in Westerville. I'm pretty sure I told you before, but you never mentioned it so I assumed you didn't want to…. To meet me." Nick said, blushing a little. Here he was, cuddling with a guy he met over the internet. He was even more beautiful in person. Brown hair messed up, soft smile on his face. "You…. You live in Westerville." Jeff repeated, face splitting into a bright smile.

And in that moment, his mom decided to walk in. She pulled a disgusted face at their closeness, looking away as if it would burn her eyes to cast another glance at her son. "I don't even want to know. Is he staying for dinner?" She asked, not looking at Jeff anymore, who pulled away from Nick quickly and mumbled a small 'no, and neither am I'. His mother just nodded and walked out again, closing the door behind her. Jeff's smile had vanished, and so had Nick's. The brunet pulled Jeff closer again, into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling him close. Jeff leaned his head on Nick's shoulder, sighing and snuggling closer. "I'm sorry I didn't ask, but you really shouldn't stay for dinner. It's no fun here at home and I don't want you to ever experience that, so do you mind if we have dinner somewhere else?" He asked softly, looking up at Nick through his lashes. "Of course not." Nick mumbled back softly, enjoying their closeness. "We can go to my place if you want. Mom would love it if I brought you home." _And I would love it if you came with me_. He added mentally, smiling softly at Jeff. Jeff smiled back. "I'd love to." He mumbled. "Can we go right now?" Nick nodded, and they both got up. Jeff quickly pocketed his phone and wallet, walking out of his room with Nick and quickly informing his mom where he was going (like she cared) before walking out.


	7. great minds think alike

"Hi."

One word, and Jeff's heart was stolen. The brunet had been exchanging curious glances with him all night, staring at each other until the other looked up and they looked away blushing. Their parents pushed them from girl to girl, but eventually they ran out of girls and they let Jeff of on his own, resulting in the blonde staring at the brunet until he was left alone too.

And he'd decided to come talk to Jeff.

Jeff had been a blushing, flustered mess, and the brunet went outside with him and walked through the hotel's gardens with him.

The rest of the weekend their parents were too busy making new important friends and other things at the big convention, so they were left alone. Nick asked if he could hang around Jeff, so he wouldn't be alone and bored, and they went to the movies on Saturday, spending their Sunday just hanging around Jeff's room.

Jeff had transferred to Dalton after the bullying got worse, and he shared a dorm room with Nick all throughout their junior and senior year. Half way into their senior year, around christmas, Nick asked him out, and they started dating, much to Trent's delight.

Now here they were, 5 years later. They'd been through a lot in the meantime, but they were still together.

After graduation they moved to New York together, sharing a small apartment in Manhattan while they both attended college. Jeff graduated from Julliard last year and was now teaching dance classes at a fancy school in uptown New York, Nick was in his last year at New York University. They'd had their fights, usually because one of them was cranky and stressed, but they always made up soon enough.

Now Jeff was laying in their bed, cuddled into his boyfriend of 5 years and watching him sleep. Nick's head was resting on his shoulder, arm draped over Jeff's chest protectively and one of his legs curled around Jeff's, clinging to him like a sleepy koala. The blonde didn't mind, though. Actually, his arm was wrapped around Nick's waist tightly, holding him close.

All Jeff could think about was their plans for the day. All Nick knew was that Jeff had a surprise planned, and he shouldn't plan anything for this Saturday. Jeff had planned a full on date, including ice skating in Central Park, a walk trough said park and a fancy dinner at a nice restaurant Jeff picked out.

It was going to be amazing.

The only thing Jeff was nervous about was the last surprise, since it was the only thing he wasn't completely sure about. How would Nick react? What would happen? Would he say yes and accept the ring that was still in Jeff's bedside table at that very moment? Jeff sure hoped so.

He lay there for a few more minutes, watching Nick. After a while he reached up, brushing his fingers through the brunet's thick locks and kissing his forehead softly. "Nick?" He whispered, other hand tickling his side softly. "Nicky? Wake up, love, it's already 12." Nick grunted softly, cuddling closer to him and opening his eyes slowly. "So?" The brunet whispered back softly, yawning. Jeff chuckled at him, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "So, you have to get up. Because although I'd love to spend our anniversary cuddling, I kind of had some other things planned." Nick's eyes lit up a little, and he smiled a little. "Are you finally gonna tell me what the surprise is?" He said, hope evident in his voice. Jeff chuckled again, kissing Nick softly. "Just dress warm and comfortable, okay?" And that was the only answer Nick got as Jeff entangled himself from the brunet and climbed out of the bed.

Nick made them pancakes, telling Jeff that he wanted to 'at least do _something_ for their anniversary'. Jeff just sat on the counter and watched, like he usually did. Last time he tried to help he almost burned down the kitchen. They ate breakfast quickly before showering together, and Jeff was quite happy he would be wearing a scarf for most of the day. After getting dressed in warm jeans and hoodies, they put on their snow boots and winter coats before going out into the cold. Jeff led Nick to the subway, which they took to get to Central Park, and just like their first date in New York, they went ice skating.

"Good thing you taught me how to skate by now." Nick joked as they glided over the ice, Jeff just a little more confident than his brunet boyfriend. When they weren't skating hand in hand, Jeff was skating quick circles around Nick, or skating backwards in front of him. Nick didn't mind. He liked watching Jeff move over the ice gracefully, and he was glad he could follow without being too afraid of falling by now. After an hour, their feet started to hurt, so they handed in their skates again and just watched other couples skate as they drank some hot chocolate Jeff had bought them. "That could've been us a few years back." Nick said, pointing at a couple at the opposite end of the rink. One of the two guys was clutching the side of the rink, shakily trying to move around while the other guy skated around him, encouraging him to keep trying and helping him here and there. Jeff grinned, looking at Nick. "Yeah, you looked just as scared." Nick looked back at him, smiling. "And you were being a show-off, just like him." He answered, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Jeff cuddled closer to him, putting his arms around the brunet's neck and kissing his red nose. "I love you." He said, letting Nick hold him closer and kiss him softly. They pulled away after a while, and Nick smiled brightly at him. "I love you too."

They went for a walk through the park after they finished their hot chocolate, holding hands. After a while, Nick got cold, so they went home. They sat on the couch, drinking some coffee to get warm and cuddling. Eventually, Jeff was laying on the couch with his head in Nick's lap, dozing off lightly, while Nick was reading with his feet up on the coffee table, his fingers playing with Jeff's fringe. "Jeffie?" Nick asked softly. The blonde hummed softly in return, not opening his eyes. "Was that the whole surprise? Because you've been busy planning quite long for just that…" Jeff chuckled softly, smiling sleepily. "Nope. And before you ask, you'll find out soon enough what the rest of the surprise is." Nick just sighed, leaning down to kiss Jeff's forehead.

"What time is it?" Jeff mumbled after a while, finally opening his eyes and looking up at Nick. "It's 5 pm, why?" Nick answered after glancing at his watch briefly. "Oh, we just have to be at the restaurant in time, so we better get going." And with that said, he sat up, stretching his back. He could feel Nick's eyes glance at the revealed skin where his shirt rid up, and he turned to grin at him. "Like what you see?" He said, grinning. "Heck yeah." Nick answered, putting his book down and leaning closer to kiss his boyfriend. His hands slid under Jeff's shirt, sliding up the blonde's warm back as they kissed. He started kissing down Jeff's neck slowly, sucking softly on the hickey he'd made that morning. "Nick, don't." Jeff mumbled, trying to keep himself in check. "We have reservations at a very nice restaurant, we d-don't have time for this…" He said, half distracted by Nick's lips on his neck. "Fine." The brunet said after a few seconds, sighing softly. "But tonight you're mine." He added, before getting up from the couch and pulling Jeff up too. "So, what do you want me to be wearing tonight, Mr. Sterling?"

They got dressed quickly, Jeff with skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black blazer and Nick in dark-washed jeans with a blue button-up and a white blazer. They took a cab to the restaurant, where Jeff told the waitress his name and they were lead to a small table in the back, where they'd have some privacy. As they ordered their drinks, Jeff's nerves started kicking in, the small box burning in his pocket. He bought it a few weeks ago, a simple silver band with a white stone in it. As their food arrived almost half an hour later, his nerves were starting to show. "Are you okay?" Nick asked softly, biting his lip lightly and tilting his head. "I'm fine." Jeff answered, smiling at him and forcing himself to calm down. Nick loved him, and even if he said no it wouldn't be the end of them. He didn't know what would happen if Nick said no.

After dinner, they took a cab home. Jeff's nerves were getting worse and worse, but Nick didn't notice this time, just like Jeff didn't notice how Nick got more and more nervous the closer they got to their apartment. When they finally got home, Jeff plopped down on the couch, and he almost didn't know how to start. They sat there, together on their couch, both silent. "Nick?" Jeff started, at the same time as Nick said "Jeff?". "You go first." Nick mumbled, smiling softly. Jeff bit his lip lightly, looking at Nick and taking a deep breath. "I-I just… wanted to tell you that I love you. We've been together for five years now, best friends for a little over six, and… I think it's about time one of us does this. So, Nicholas Duval," He took out the box, opening it. "Will you marry me?"

Even though Jeff had thought this over thousands of times, Nick's reaction was completely unexpected. He just burst out laughing, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. As if it was a joke. Jeff just gaped at him, too surprised to say anything or think anything besides 'What the heck?'. When Nick calmed down he looked at Jeff, grinning widely. "I'm sorry, love. I know I'm not supposed to laugh. The point is…" Nick said, pausing a moment to take something out of his pocket, "That I was about to ask you the same." And he opened the little box, revealing a ring so similar to the one Jeff had bought it was indeed pretty funny. The ring was silver too, but with three little white stones instead of one bigger one. Jeff grinned, looking back up at Nick. "So I guess the answer is yes?" He asked, already taking the ring out of its little box, and Nick followed his example. "Yes. I'm guessing the same goes for you?" "Definitely." Jeff answered as he put the ring on Nick's finger. Nick smiled, putting the other ring on Jeff's finger, before laying down on the couch and pulling Jeff down with him. Jeff cuddled into him, resting his head on Nick's chest and lifting his hand to his face to examine his ring. "It's pretty." He mumbled, before wrapping his arm around Nick's torso and closing his eyes. "I know. Mine's too, by the way. We have a very similar taste when it comes to engagement rings." Jeff chuckled softly. "Nicky?" He mumbled, enjoying the feeling of Nick's fingers brushing through his hair. "Yeah?" The brunet asked softly, pressing a kiss to Jeff's forehead. "We're getting married." Jeff answered, grinning. "I know. Remember what you promised me this afternoon, just before we left for dinner?" Jeff sat up slightly, grinning wider. "I sure do." He mumbled, before leaning in to kiss his new fiancé.

Time to celebrate.


End file.
